Princess of Egypt
by Ivory Wolf
Summary: No city should be built on the backs of slaves. She is destined to bring down an empire and deliver her people. Life throws a curve when her and prince Erik meet. Question is, will it be harder to save them, or give up the most impossible love?
1. Chapter 1

Still working out some kinks. Constructive criticism appriciated. However, this is my first fanfic. Be gentle.

**Disclaimer:** Don't own any of the original Prince of Egypt characters, except for the few I made up, and don't own phantom. Life's not fair, is it?

**Summary: ** Aliya was born amongst slaves, but she was destined for something far greater. Raised to be against and bring down the empire that have long treated her people cruelly. What happens when the path of her destiny is slightly curved when she meets the son of the enemy, Erik the Prince of Egypt, and they become inseperable? Will a country shared by two very different nations fall to ruin? Will Aliya, a destined warrior be forced to choose between her people and a man she's loved since childhood? Can love conquer all...

**Princess of Egypt**

Prologue

_Mud._

_Sand._

_Water._

_Straw._

_Faster!_

It was smoldering hot. The days are always hot here. The drumming rhythm of soldiers' feet threatened to descend upon us.

_The sting of the whip on my shoulder, _

_The salt of my sweat on my brow._

My name is Yocheved, and I am a Hebrew.

_**Elohim, **__God on high_

_Can you hear your people cry?_

_Help us now, this dark hour…_

It was just last night that Pharaoh had decreed that all male Hebrew babies were to be killed, because our people had grown too numerous in his eyes. However, this very day, Pharaoh has ordered that _all_ newborns of the slaves shall be slaughtered, to bring balance between the Hebrews and the Egyptians. This is the story about my baby daughter and how I saved her life, so that she would one day save her people.

_Deliver us._

_Hear our call, deliver us._

_Remember us, _

_Here in this burning sand.. _

I worked at the palace. Washed the linen, and whatever else they told me to do. I took orders from the other Egyptian women who worked there, as they were actual servants and I was just a slave. Many of them were cruel and condescending towards me, but there were a few who in time, proved to be the truest friends.

_There's a land you promised us_

_Deliver us to the Promised Land…_

I gave birth to Aliya just before my husband died. He'd been working in the copper mines for many months, and each day I had watched him become weaker, until that fatal day when there was an accident in the mine. I never saw him again, and almost thought I wouldn't be able to bear having this baby alone. However, I wasn't alone. There were my two other children, Miriam and Aaron, as well as an old friend who worked at the palace with me, Shamira. I always thought it ironic how her name meant "guardian," for that was exactly what she was to me and my family.

She kept me updated on the rumors of Pharaoh's decision to wipe out a generation of Hebrew children in the past couple of weeks. I kept Aliya hidden, and made sure no Egyptian knew of any baby residing in this house. Unfortunately, I could not hide her forever.

Now here I am, running from the guards, doing whatever it takes to keep them from taking my baby away from me. I'd made a basket, big enough to fit her small body. Since there was nowhere else to go, no one else to turn to, I'd come to the conclusion that I would set my baby adrift in the basket on the river. I knew what perils the Nile held above and beneath the surface, but I prayed that the river would take her away from this land, to a place where she could be free.

_My child, I have nothing I can give_

_But this chance that you may live,_

_I pray we meet again…_

Miriam and Aaron usually came with me to do minor chores about the palace until they were old enough to be placed elsewhere. They came with me, for I could not bear to part with my children at such a dark time as this. Especially Aaron, who was still so young, and even though the Pharaoh's order had at first only extended to newborn boys, I feared for him nonetheless.

It was most dangerous being in the palace right then. The very snake pit that held the vipers that would kill my baby, first chance they got. We had to get out. We ran down stairs, ducked behind pillars. At one point, my Aaron was almost discovered. As the palace guards marched toward the city, we ran like mad to the water's edge, a good distance from the palace. The papyrus and tall grass hid us well, as Miriam set down the baby basket.

It had now come to that most heart-wrenching moment. The moment where I would have to part from my newborn daughter, and leave her fate in God's hands.

_Hush now, my baby_

_Be still love don't cry._

_Sleep as you're rocked by the stream…_

As Miriam removed the lid, I gently laid Aliya in the basket, nestling her securely in the wool I had placed there. One by one, we each kissed her head before replacing the basket cover.

_Sleep and remember_

_My last lullabye_

_So I'll be with you_

_When you dream…_

I waded out into the water until it was to my thighs, then set the basket down carefully, and let the current carry it down.

_River, oh river_

_Flow gently for me_

_Such precious cargo you bear._

_Do you know somewhere _

_Where she can be free?_

_River, deliver her there._

In my despair, of watching my youngest child float away from me, perhaps forever, I did not notice my Miriam follow the basket through the brush. My eyes couldn't leave the basket which contained a miracle child that would hopefully find freedom, and come back to us one day to set us free as well. A tear slipped down my face, as the wind whipped my veil across my face, knowing that I would probably never see her again…

**Miriam**

We were to scared to even breathe, Aaron and I. But somehow, we made it safely to the shore, away from the soldier's searching eyes. I watched tearfully, as mama waded out into the Nile with my baby sister in the basket. Once the current took hold of it, I hastily followed the basket downstream.

Suddenly, there was a stir in the water, and the large, menacing jaws of a crocodile broke the surface, mere inches from the floating parcel. More followed, gnashing teeth and flipping tails. Miraculously, the basket survived this and was hurled down to the next of perils: an Egyptian fishing boat. I gasped as the basket was caught up in the net, which was being hoisted up by fishermen. Luckily, it was knocked loose by the many squirming fish, back into the water. Still my little sister was not out of danger, as a merchant boat came head on, the numerous oars paddling ferociously.

Forgetting any caution of safety, I stumbled out of the tall grass into the river. I watched as the basket rocked and careened out of the oars path. It spun gently, as the Nile carried it still downward.

By the time I located it again, I was shocked at what I saw, and a feeling of absolute dread in the pit of my stomach, threatened to make me ill right then. The basket had come to rest at the bathing pool of one of the wealthiest, and most respected Egyptian families in the land. The man of the house, Jabari, rested in a lounging chair in the garden, near a small table of food. His wife, Raziya, and son, Paki, were playing in the shallow waters. "Look, mama!" Paki, who was only 5 years old at the time, pointed to the basket. Raziya rushed over to it and removed the lid. I thought my heart would stop. I relaxed however, when she smiled, and took up Aliya in her arms to show her husband.

_Sister, you're safe now_

_And safe may you stay._

_For I have a prayer just for you._

The threesome huddled around the baby and smiled and crooned at her. I gathered my courage and ran up to them. "Excuse me, my lady, but I know a woman who has the means to nurse the baby and help care for it, if you wish."

Raziya smiled graciously at me. "Of course, thank you, child." "Rush off, and bring her here at once." Added Jabari.

_Grow baby sister _

_Come back someday._

_Come and deliver us too…_

**Yocheved**

And so, I provided for my baby girl once more. I cherished those precious few months, short as they were, nursing her until she no longer needed it. It led to the second time that I would have to leave my daughter again.

I trusted the wealthy, trading, merchant family. They had said that they always wanted a daughter of their own, and so I felt comfortable leaving Aliya with them. It was agreed that she was indeed a Miracle Child. That surely she was spared the treacherous journey down the Nile to serve some greater purpose. I had always prayed her destiny would be to deliver the slaves from pharaoh's hand, into what was known among us as the Promised Land. A place where we could be free, and raise our children in religion, and have plenty of provisions. It was said to be a paradise.

After many long conversations over the past few months with Jabari and his family, I learned that he secretly, remained a traitor to the crown. They never agreed with the techniques and laws Pharaoh used to rule the kingdom, and they had always hoped to one day find a warrior, a savior, to overthrow pharaoh, and his descendants. We now believed Aliya to be that savior. She would be trained with the skills and knowledge of a warrior. She would have a kind and generous heart. Most of all, she would bring us hope.

So, it was agreed that I would let her be raised here, and at a suitable age, she would be sent to the palace with me, to work, but also to secretly learn all she should know about the royal family.

I looked back at the woman holding my child in her arms, and smiled before continuing on. I had told them, that first day when they rescued her, that I had named her Aliya, which meant "to ascend." Our prayer was that the day would come quickly, where she would rise and take her place among her people, and lead us out of slavery.

_Deliver us!_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **Own Phantom? Hmm….can't say that I do.

**A/N:** Thank you for your lovely reviews. I will try to watch my grammar. On to Ch.2

**Yocheved**

Aliya was a lively spirit from the start, always curious and so full of questions. Although I did not see her, Jabari and his wife would occasionally send a servant to give me updates and changes about my little girl. I often sympathized with poor old Jabari, when I heard of the mischief Aliya would cause him. Still, I couldn't help but laugh when the servant told me of how Aliya mixed dark mud into a jar of eyeliner. When her muddy face was discovered by Raziya, she claimed that she'd always thought that's what eyeliner was mostly made up of. She didn't understand why only they wore it, and not her.

Raziya had explained to her what eyeliner was made of, and that Egyptians wore so much of it because an ingredient in the black liquid that helped to keep the bothersome flies away from their eyes. As to why she couldn't wear any was due to the fact that she was too young and left it at that, even though Aliya protested that Paki wasn't much older than her, and he wore it.

After each brief report from their most trusted servant, Jada, I would thank her, and we'd go our separate ways. It was hard for Miriam and Aaron those first few months away from their sister. I patiently explained to them the logic of remaining non-existent to Aliya because of the confusion it would cause her and being so young, she probably wouldn't understand why I did what I did. Jabari and Raziya were careful not to talk to Aliya much about her past, and the fact that she was not Egyptian. But the question would one day reemerge and it did, not more than a year later. By then, Aliya was 6 years old.

Jabari and his family took Aliya into the city with them that day. They had to get more supplies and goods, like they did once or twice a month. Jabari would buy more materials for his skilled jewelry making, and Raziya would look at the colorful trinkets and other miscellaneous items for sale. Normally, they would leave Aliya at home with Jada or one of the other servants to look after her, but she wanted to go so much and no doubt whined and nagged their ears off until they complied. As badly as she wanted to run off and explore on her own, Raziya kept her close and wouldn't let her out of her sight. Or she tried not to. It was when a salesman had her attention over some new sandals, that her back was turned for only a minute. Aliya and Paki found this a great opportunity to resume their game of chasing each other around the market, dodging customers and vendors with baskets of merchandise. Unfortunately, their playing led them farther and farther away from the boundary their parents had set, closer to the palace grounds… into the work fields of the slaves.

"Give up, Aliya! I'm too fast for you." Paki teased, breathing hard as he ran in circles.

"You are not! I can catch you any day!" She shouted ahead.

"You're legs are too short." He laughed and turned around so he could continue to tease her by heading one way, then running the other, holding still one second to act as though he was letting her catch him, then pulling away instantly, so Aliya fell to the ground.

"I'll catch you one day, Paki! Believe me, I will!" But Paki didn't respond. When she pulled herself up she saw him facing a field where numerous people were working. Aliya saw they were servants, but looked somewhat different from the ones that worked in her home. The backs of the men were bare, and some covered with many marks that glinted with sweat in the sun. There were women as well, but they looked so different too. Their robes were much simpler and some wore veils on their heads. Their hair wasn't black, but a muddy brown. She couldn't see much else from where she stood, but they looked miserable and in pain.

"Paki, where are we?" She tugged on his arm. At first he didn't answer. Then with anger in his voice that confused Aliya, he began throwing stones while shouting,

"Curse you, Egyptians! Slave-drivers! Desert scum!" No one heard him from that distance, which was probably just as well. Several Egyptian guards were roaming through the field, not too far from them and wouldn't take Paki's harsh words lightly. Just then, a guard raised his voice at an old man with white hair who was slowing in his work.

"What's the matter with you, old man? I said, move faster!" He began to unravel a long piece of rope of some kind. Before Aliya could see what that long rope would do, a large hand slid over her eyes.

"It's best you don't watch this, Aliya," Raziya's solemn voice came from behind. There was a distinct edge in her tone, as she turned Aliya away from the field to walk with her.

"Paki, come." Paki followed, eyes cast downward, eyebrows still knit in frustration.

"I thought I told you not to run off that far." The family was safe back home, and eating supper. Aliya and Paki had endured endless lectures from Raziya and Jabari. Paki hadn't spoken a word since they returned home.

"We were just playing, mama." Aliya ventured, timidly.

"But I _told_ you, didn't I? I_ told_ you, playing near the palace boundaries is dangerous!"

"It wasn't her fault, mama," Paki spoke up, "I didn't pay attention. When we got to the fields, I lost my temper." At this Jabari set down his wine goblet.

"Son, you know how much trouble you could've caused?" Paki nodded, avoiding eye contact. "Those Egyptians show no mercy, no matter who's taunting them."

Raziya sighed. "All right, both of you ready yourselves for bed." They quietly slid out of their seats and made their way upstairs.

A short while later, Raziya came up to comb Aliya's hair and tuck her in. As she ran the comb through, she noticed Aliya's knitted eyebrows, but said nothing.

"Mama, Why were those Egyptians so different from us?" It was a question, Raziya had been dreading all evening. "What do you mean, dear?" "They didn't look like you or papa, or Paki. They didn't look very happy either, especially with the bigger Egyptian men walking around with those long ropes."

"Aliya, it's hard to explain this in a way you would understand. You see, not all the people here are Egyptian. There are those you know with coal black hair, finer robes, and wear eyeliner." At this she, chuckled. "But those you saw, with lighter hair, poorly-dressed, and tired are known as Hebrews. They are treated differently than us."

"Why?"

"Because, they are seen different from us. They believe things differently than we do. It's not something you should think on anymore tonight. Go to sleep, dear."

And that was the day Aliya first learned about slaves.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **Keep those helpful reviews coming. Thank you for your positive comments.

Our Phantom character will be coming up real soon, I promise. Oh, and just a heads-up, I decided to change Aliya's age in chapter 2 from 6 to 8 years old, which now makes Paki about 13. Just so no one gets confused later. Sorry about that. Anyway…

**Jada**

I was outside with the jeweler's family that day when Aliya first came to us. I was quite young then, perhaps no more than 13. I met both her sister and her mother, who were good, faithful women. From that day on, I became Aliya's personal servant and guardian when my master, Jabari and his wife were otherwise occupied.

She was a curious, rambunctious child and couldn't seem to stay out of trouble. We became fast friends and she counted on me for everything. I came to care for her like a sister over the years. She would confide in me the deepest secrets and wishes that only little girls know, and I would gossip with her about the grumpy old cook and the other household servants.

Aliya filled our lives with joy and there was never a dull or quiet moment in the house. However, that all ended much sooner than any of us would've thought the day she stumbled upon the slaves.

After that, there were still never-ending questions from Aliya but they were of a different kind. Now, it was always about the slaves and the life they led. Raziya and Jabari tried their best to explain their answers to her without revealing too much information that might upset an 8-year-old or give away their family's true position in the political world.

It was hard to accept the inevitable, but I think they knew the time had come where Aliya's short, happy childhood would end and she would be forced into learning the cold hard facts of life, and what part she would have to fulfill one day in the very near future. It made me sad to think of such things, but being brought into the family's trust long ago when I first started working here, I too never stopped believing that Aliya would be the savior and light to bring the Hebrews hope and lead them out of slavery.

**Paki**

It was almost dawn, but I was already lying awake in bed. Mother and Father had told me about Aliya's growing curiosity over the slaves and that it would soon be time to put their long-devised plan into action, but I wasn't to say a word about it. I heard a subtle noise outside my door, and when I looked over I saw Aliya tip-toeing towards the front door. Curious to what she was up to, I slid out of bed and followed her. The fresh morning air was a bit chilly, but I didn't mind it. Aliya moved fast out of the courtyard, and onto the path that led to our city. What was she doing? The shops weren't open yet.

We passed right through the Egyptian's part of the city and then it struck me as to where she might be going…the slave fields. I lost sight of her for a moment, as the sun wasn't fully up yet. The quiet, still field was disturbed by a few men who came out to work early, hoping to race against the sun and its unbearable heat. I finally caught a glimpse of movement to my left. A rocky structure was formed there and on a small ridge that jutted out from the taller boulder, sat Aliya. Her eyes watched the slaves intently.

I just stood there watching her for a moment, noticing her features would change with passing thoughts now and then. Finally, the sun shed enough light for me to be noticed by the workers and so I headed over to join her on the rock. I crawled up quietly and didn't seem to disturb her until I called out.

"What are you doing here, Aliya?" Her head spun around and she gasped, only to settle down again on her stomach after seeing it was me. "What are _you_ doing here?" She mumbled.

"I asked first."

"I wanted to see them."

"Why?" She shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know."

I scooted up closer and lay down next to her. "How long have you been sneaking out?"

"All week." She replied. "What? Aliya, Mother and Father are going to catch you one of these times."

"Why, Paki?" She turned her face towards me. "Why won't they let me see?" I fiddled with the dirt, rubbing it between my fingers. "You're too young to understand."

"Is it that I'm too young, or you just don't want to tell me?"

I sighed, sitting up. "Aliya, I'm really not supposed to say anything…what do you know about these people, from what you've seen so far?" Her gaze turned back to the laborers in the field.

"They're different from us. They look different, they're treated different…" "It's because they're not Egyptian. They're Hebrews." "Just because they're Hebrews doesn't mean they can't be Egyptian." "I told you it was hard to understand." I sighed. "Don't treat me like I don't know anything." "I never said you didn't."

"Why do the larger men hit the others with those long black ropes?" I didn't know exactly what to say, even though I knew this question would be coming. I decided to go with the truth, I didn't care what Mother or Father would say.

"They're called whips. The royal guards use them to snap the slaves awake, make them work faster." She was silent a moment before adding, "Their faces are always scrunched up when they get hit. It doesn't seem to make them work faster with all those scars on their back."'

"No," I replied solemnly, "It doesn't."


	4. Chapter 4

**Jada**

These past few months have been difficult ones. Aliya's jolly, carefree nature had slowly depleted until it was snuffed out like a candle flame, much like her brother, Paki. I'd witnessed the same change take place in him when he'd first learned about slaves after which, Jabari had declared his son to become a learned scribe. He'd said that skills in reading and writing would prove useful in the future.

Her days were spent learning about the Hebrews and Egyptians, as well as the nation's history, agriculture, and royalty. Jabari served as a wise teacher in these matters while Raziya instructed her in skills such as languages and speech, poise, etiquette, and religion. One day, Raziya came to address the servants in the kitchens.

"As you know, Aliya has been showing great progress in her studies. It is my wish that she learn some more "tricks of the trade," so to speak. That includes cooking, washing, dyeing cloth and so on."

I noticed Raziya's stiff and firm composure wilt as she turned toward the door.

Glancing back she added, "It won't be too long now before she'll be leaving for the palace. These skills will help prepare her for what is to come."

Some hung their heads. We knew this meant that we would lose Aliya for only God knows how long. There would be no more laughter, no more frivolous dancing about or cleaning up after the mess of one of her most arduous adventures. It was something I didn't want to think about. After the mistress's visit, the kitchen was in a great hubbub.

"I don't agree with all this labor and endless studying. It's a waste of the girl's childhood, if you ask me."

"Nobody asked you."

While everyone agreed or disagreed over the mistress's order, I noticed Aliya standing quietly in the doorway.

"Hush up, all of you! As you can see, we have a little visitor." I smiled, "Come on in, Aliya."

Aliya smiled a little in response and shifted her gaze to the staring servants.

"Mama told me that you were all going to teach me how to work. I can't wait to learn how to cook."

Well, with that said, the proud cook took her aside and began showing her how to make special soups, and making almost anything out of nothing. She was handed off from girl to girl and taught various types of labor that would prove useful when she went to work at the palace. I had her help me crush grapes to make wine one late afternoon when she asked me,

"Jada, will…will they ever beat me…like they do the slaves?"

Her question had caught me off-guard and I halted mid-step in my work. What could I say? Here, she would never have to worry about being whipped, but at the palace she would be another one of them…a slave. I didn't want to frighten her, but I didn't want to lie either.

"Aliya, I don't want to scare you, but I'm going to be honest. When you go to live with yo—at the palace, you won't be treated the same as you are here. People will just think of you as another slave and will therefore hold you in no high regard. Yes, there is a possibility you could be whipped, but only if you're bad. They generally tend to not beat the women."

I knelt in front of her, my robe soiled from the juice, and took her small hands in mine.

"Promise me you'll be good."

"I promise, Jada. Thanks for telling me the truth." She smiled.

"You should always be honest with people, Aliya. The truth often hurts, which is probably why no one tells it in the first place.

"Well, what about white lies? Paki told me that it's all right to tell little white lies sometimes."

"Yes, I guess it's alright now and then, depending on what you lie about. I was once told that a white lie was something that you told other than the truth so no one gets hurt."

"I wonder how many white lies Paki's told me." Aliya looked down at her stained reddish-purple feet.

"I wouldn't worry about it, Aliya. Paki would never intentionally want to hurt you, nor would anyone else for that matter. Now, let's go clean up."

Little did I know that Paki and Aliya would have a heated argument over this matter that very night.

**Paki**

It made me sick to watch Aliya throw her childhood away all at the hands of Mother and Father. I knew the plan ever since she was a baby. She would study to become the great leader who would take these slaves out of Egypt. She was the hope, the inspiration, the miracle child.

But I didn't want to see my little sister become some kind of warrior. I admit there was a part of me that was jealous. I was jealous that Aliya, would be the hero and I held no place of importance in my father's great plans. Yes, anger, fear, and jealousy seeped through my blood like poison and it made me hate myself even more.

My foul mood filled the household like a black cloud, waiting to hurl lightning. Every servant took great lengths to stay out of my way, knowing my quick and often violent temper. The only ones, who didn't notice, were Mother and Father, which sparked my fury even more.

How I wish I could've taken back what I'd done that night. I hurt, and so I felt all others should suffer along with me. During dinner I'd been solemn and unresponsive. It didn't go unnoticed by mother, who asked me if everything was alright, to which I only nodded. I think father picked up on my black mood as well, but if he did he didn't say anything.

I was lying on the cool floor of my room, playing around with a small wooden ball. Once, it clanked against the bracelet I wore on my left wrist. Pausing to look at it, I recollected the day when it was first given to me. It was a gift from father for doing well in my studies to becoming a promising scribe. Aliya had one too, and while both were made of copper, mine was studded with olivine and amber while hers bore coral and emeralds.

Aliya tiptoed partially into the doorway. I pretended not to acknowledge her and resumed tossing around the ball.

"Paki?"

I didn't answer. She came closer to where I was laying, and I could hear her fidgeting with her night shift.

"Paki?"

"What?" I said harshly.

"W-what's the matter? Why won't you play or talk with me anymore?"

When I still didn't answer, she knelt down next to me.

"You act so odd lately. Everyone's noticed it. Did I do something wrong?"

I sighed. "Just go away, Aliya. There's nothing to talk about."

"No! I won't go away. Why are you acting like such a…like this?"

"Like what? What am I acting like, Aliya?"

"You're so hostile! You treat me like dirt just like you treat Mama and Papa like dirt!"

I snickered and became lost in thought. "Mama and Papa…what would you know?"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"You're not supposed to understand, just get out of here Aliya. "

"Stop it, Paki! Stop treating me like a child! I—"

"That's just it, Aliya you are a child!" I shot up from the floor in anger and once I'd started ranting, I just couldn't stop.

"You're a little girl, you should be enjoying little girl things! It disgusts me how Mother and Father treat you, like you're one of them just because you're the 'miracle child'."

"That's not true!"

"Why do they teach you all these things, things little 8 year old girls shouldn't have to know?"

"They want me to become a good house mistress, I guess. I don't know!"

"Right, you _don't_ know! They prepare you for this…this grand adventure, this perfect scheme…and they don't even tell you what it is. It makes me sick how they treat you."

"What are you talking about? Mother and Father have always treated me good! They've treated both of us good. Just because I learn more subjects…that must be it! You're jealous because they teach me more than they teach you! I learn more than you, I go beyond the normal lessons and you can't stand it!"

"Get out of here, Aliya."

My temper was sparked and I knew it would soon fan into a flame that would consume what was left of my sister's sweet, naïve innocence.

"It doesn't matter who does more in life, Paki, it's what we do with it. Mother and Father wouldn't want you—"

I whirled on her, hurling the ball to the other end of the room where it broke a clay water pot on a stool.

"What do you know? They're not your real mother and father anyway!"

"What?" Her stunned eyes never left mine.

"Your real mother let you float down the river until we found you. How's that for motherly love?"

I should have stopped once the words left my mouth, but I was so angry, so jealous, I just kept going.

"From the very beginning, _you_ were the morning and evening star. _You_ were the favorite, the hope, the miracle child! As far as anyone was concerned, I held no place of importance for them! You were to grow up, become some mighty warrior and lead the slaves out of Egypt. You were to become their little princess when in truth; you're no more a miracle than you are their daughter."

Tears were pouring down her face uncontrollably then.

"And you're no sister of mine."

Unable to hear anymore, she ran from the room, bawling. I knew she'd go straight to Mother and Father and I would have a lot to answer for, but at the moment I didn't think about what they would do. I thought about what I would do, what I had done and how I was ever going to fix it.

Aliya had spoken true. I was jealous. I was so envious of her sometimes, I couldn't see straight, but it gave me no just cause of what I had done. I fiddled with the copper bracelet father had made for me; thinking of what he'd told us when he gave the other to Aliya.

"_Although these bracelets have slightly different features to them, their base is the same. Same structure, same material, same strength."_

_He ran his finger around the circular shape._

"_The same never-ending bond. You and Aliya will always share the never-ending bond of brother and sister, no matter what happens."_

_At that point, he winked at me and I, knowing what he meant, smiled in return._

"_Don't let anything come between you. A bond like yours should be everlasting, always be there for each other."_

_Aliya threw her arms around my waist in a tight hug._

"_I promise, papa! I love you, Paki!" _

"_I promise you too, Aliya. You'll always be my sister."_

And now, I pulled off the bracelet, looking at it with growing contempt until I flung at the wall. It gave a short metallic ring before clattering to the floor.

**A/N: Next chapter there's a 90 guarantee that our "Erik" figure will show up...**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Sorry it's been so long since an update. Starting a new, fast-paced job can take a lot out of you. I borrowed a few lines from Prince of Egypt, which I'm sure for those of you who've seen it, will recognize, as well as from Wild America. And as I promised, the Erik figure will be showing up in this chapter. Enjoy.**

**Raziya**

I found Aliya the next morning sitting near the edge of the river in the gardens. Jada related all that had happened the night before to my husband and me. Neither of us could get through to Paki. He seemed to be wallowing in a deep abyss of shame and depression. All he'd say was he had no right to be forgiven for this wrong he'd done. He rattled on about what a fool he was and spouted an endless list of negative names to label himself as. I left Jabari with him as I sought out Aliya.

As I got closer, my steps became more hesitant. I had no idea what I was going to say or what her reaction would be. She sat there so quietly, almost calmly from what I could see from behind. Her bitter voice hinted otherwise.

"Is this where you found me?"

I'd guessed she sensed my presence there, and I folded and unfolded my hands as I fumbled over the right words to say.

"Aliya, please try to understand."

"So, everything I am….everything…is just a lie."

At this I knelt down and placed my hands on her little shoulders.

"No! You are our little girl, and we love you! We've always loved you."

"Paki….he said that…I was special. That I was a miracle child."

"And so you are. You survived the wrath of Pharaoh, you survived the dangerous Nile waters…you are a miracle, Aliya. You were meant to live. You were saved so that you could be the leader of the imprisoned and forsaken people of this land."

"Why did you choose me?" She replied, helplessly.

I took her small face in my hands and turned it to look at me.

"We didn't, Aliya. A higher power did."

"But still, all this time…you never told me. I don't know who my real mother is, if she's even still alive, I don't know anything! Why did you lie to me?"

This was the question I knew I'd have no excusable answer to and I didn't know quite how to explain it to an 8-year-old.

"Well…we didn't necessarily lie, Aliya—"

"—just kept the truth from me. Isn't that the same thing?"

I sighed before trying again. "Not…entirely, dear. You see, sometimes people don't have to tell a lie, but at the same time don't say anything that would raise questions you would have to lie about later."

Even as the words came tumbling out of my mouth I knew I'd failed at explaining the situation clearly.

"Depending how you look at it, a lie can be something formed to keep someone from getting hurt."

"Like white lies?"

I looked at her, quizzically. I'd heard the term used scarcely in the household by various servants. I never really stopped to listen to what it meant.

"You know what a white lie is?"

Not waiting for a response, Aliya looked me dead in the eye before replying in the most serious and wounded tone that no person should ever have to hear from an 8-year-old girl.

"It's when you tell something other than the truth, so no one gets hurt. Well, a lie's a lie. And it hurts everybody, whether they know it or not."

She bit back a fresh wave of tears as she stood up and ran back into the house, leaving me to ponder that bit of insight; a wisdom that took me years to realize was the start of Aliya's fight against the tyrants of Egypt. All those years of harboring secrets from her had rotted us from the inside out. I know it affected our son more than it did Jabari or me. But I know Aliya was cut deeper than we could've imagined for although we'd known and hid the truth all these years, it was a terrible burden to place on a little girl, to just find out that she went from a whole family to not knowing if she was a part of one at all.

I wasn't sure if she'd ever be able to forgive us. I wasn't sure if she'd even want to ever be with us again. As doubt after despair rolled through my head and my heart, I bent my head and cried.

**Jada**

The morning had been bleak and full of angst in the jeweler's household. This was the morning that I would take Aliya with me to the palace…and to her birth mother, for the first time. Away from the home she grew up in, away from the people who've loved her all her life, away from a safe world she knew to be thrown into the very pit of anguish and turmoil she'd been studying these past months. It sickened me.

The farewell was short and uncomfortable. Since Little Aliya had discovered the truth, she'd been more cold and distant towards all of us even more so than when she'd first discovered slavery. A few tears rolled down her chubby little cheeks as Raziya and Jabari hugged and kissed her. Paki stood off to the side, making no move to do either gesture. When it came to his turn, he tried to remain stone-faced, but deep in those inky-black eyes, I could see his tortured mind twisting and churning with sorrow and regret.

"Good-bye, Aliya. I hope you enjoy your new home."

Thinking of nothing else to add, he turned away and walked back towards the house. This new behavior from the boy Aliya had always known to be her brother was difficult for her to accept and it broke her heart. To her, it seemed like nothing would ever be the same between them again. Nothing would ever go back to the way it was and for the latter part, she was right.

Throughout most of the trip she'd remained silent. When we passed the city and came closer to the palace she finally spoke.

"What does she look like?"

"Who?"

"My real mother."

"She looks like you only older. Same long, wavy nut-brown hair, same golden-brown eyes…you look much like your older sister Miriam, as well."

She didn't react to the mention of her sister and again we walked in silence until we reached front gates of the palace. Once Aliya had set eyes upon the magnificent structure, her mouth dropped open.

"Is this where I'll live?"

I chuckled. "Not necessarily. This is where you'll work, though."

I led her through small crowds of people; some Egyptian, some slaves. We were to meet Yocheved on the other side of the palace by stairway leading into the servants' entrance. What I didn't count on was to see the Pharaoh, and his wife and son exiting the main entryway of the palace. Apparently, this was one of the days Pharaoh would be consulting with the chief architects about erecting new statues of him and his family. As the Royal family made their way down the steps, all who were near them halted in their tasks to bow and show respect.

Aliya and I were not more than 8 feet away from them as they descended down the last few stairs.

"Be respectful." I whispered to her. "Bow your head towards them, and don't make eye contact…And don't say anything."

I bowed my head to indicate what I meant, but Aliya didn't follow suit. I nudged her and hissed through my teeth, and she finally broke from whatever trance her mind was in and slightly bowed her head. The Pharaoh nodded to everybody and the Queen smiled. The last to come down the steps was the young prince, Erik, heir to the throne.

Next to me, I heard Aliya slightly gasp. Glancing over, I saw her head had shot up as she stared at him. I wasn't sure how much she'd heard about the prince, as she'd mostly studied about the Pharaoh. I'm sure what had surprised her most, was the hood that covered most of his face. While Aliya may have learned some minor details and facts about the Royal Heir to the Throne, she'd never been told about his face.

The young prince stopped the moment he spotted Aliya. For a brief moment, I sensed that his shielded eyes locked with Aliya's coppery ones. After they moved on, Aliya tugged on my robe frantically.

"Jada that was the prince, right?" she whispered. I nodded.

"Why does he wear that cloth on his head?"

"The Prince has a…deformity of sorts. He wears that hood to hide his face so no one will see it. If he goes out, he usually only does around sunset or later…when it gets dark. We shouldn't speak about this here."

"Why?"

"Anyone caught speaking about the Prince's appearance around the Royal Family can be severely punished."

"It doesn't seem natural. If he has an ugly face, he has an ugly face. You can't punish people for saying the truth."

Closing my eyes in embarrassment and taking a deep breath, I quickly grabbed her hand and yanked her along after me before we ran into anymore trouble.

**Yocheved**

I had made Miriam and Aaron stay behind that day. It would be difficult enough for Aliya to meet a new mother and be introduced into a new life in bondage all in one day.

I waited at the top of the stairs to the servants' entrance for Jada and Aliya. It was late in the afternoon and the sun would be going down in just a couple of hours. Finally, I saw them.

"Good evening, Yocheved." Jada nodded towards me.

"Jada, I'm glad you made it safely. Was there any trouble?"

"Not really. We were slightly held up due to the Family's outing."

"The Pharaoh and the Queen?"

"And the Prince."

I was in shock. "But the Prince never leaves the palace this time of day."

"I know. We'll talk more, later."

It was then that my attention was brought to the child cowering behind her. I knelt down so that I was eye-level with her.

"Hello, Aliya." I smiled. She mumbled some incoherent greeting in return.

"Are you my mother?"

"Yes, yes I am." She came out from behind Jada and looked me up and down. She stared at my disheveled dark brown hair, and then fingered her own.

"Welcome back, Aliya. It's so good to finally have you home."

I tried to hug her, but she shied away. Although this struck a chord in my heart, I tried to not let it show on my face as I led her and Jada into the palace.

"Miriam and Aaron have been so anxious to see you again."

"Where are they?"

"Oh, they're at home. They finished working not too long ago and needed rest."

We stopped in the kitchen where I introduced her to another slave, and also one of my dearest friends, Shamira.

"Shamira will be helping you get started on your chores everyday. In the palace there are many rules and she will try to help you remember them so you don't get into trouble."

The moment finally came to when Jada hugged Little Aliya and left her alone with a strange new woman in a strange new world. Aliya didn't say much, but stood staring at Jada's retreating back as she made her way down the stairs and away from the palace, several tears slipping silently down her face.

I sighed. "Come, Aliya. Let's go home."


	6. Author's Note

**A/N: Thanks for reviewing. **

**Now, in response to…**

**Skoteinos Metamfiezomai:**** Patience, patience my friend! Lol! Explanations and other details will come soon. I've got to save some stuff for the next chapters. I'm working on the whole Erik/Egyptian name thing, and still creating/researching the mask in my mind. Erik won't sport a hoody forever, it will be explained in next chapter…I think. glances at crowbar …put that away.**

**MarcyPlayground: ****I know it's hard to twist around a story that's so well-known, especially from the Bible. But I'm simply re-creating and using some imagination to create a semi-different storyline in order to connect both Phantom and the story of Moses. **


	7. Chapter 6

**A/N: Okay. I'm not sure where this chapter's really going, so bear with me. I know some of this stuff I'll be throwing out there will sound a little silly and dumb, but it's what I thought up for now. Remember, I'm playing around with two different tales here, so not everything is going to go by the book. I've found a loophole in using the name Erik. Instead, it's going to be spelled Arik, which is a form of Arek, which is a Hebrew form of Aaron. Score!**

**Yocheved**

It wasn't easy breaking Aliya into the habit of getting up before the sun, but it was best to get off to work before the sun rose hot and unmerciful in the sky. The night before was, for the most part, uneventful. The minute I had her in the front door, Miriam scurried over to her, eagerness and warmth shining in her eyes. Aaron smiled but hung back, regarding her, thoughtfully.

Aliya clutched her small leather bag to her chest, eyeing us as if they were wild animals ready to attack. We tried to be as helpful and kind as we possibly could, but she didn't utter another word the whole evening.

"Now, Shamira will take care of you and tell you what to do. I have to go and do my work elsewhere, so I will come back for you at the day's end."

I bent to kiss her forehead as we reached the top step that led into the servant's kitchen, but she backed away. Trying to not let her reaction faze me, I smiled and said good-bye before turning away.

**Shamira**

I didn't quite know how to describe the child. I was certain she'd appear terrified, a weak little rat, afraid of her own shadow. But she was quite different from what I'd expected. Yes, there was a part of her that seemed afraid, but more…wary…than anything else. Of course, I could understand her position. 8 years old, and the weight of the world is on your shoulders, whose future could be more complicated than that? Other than _him_, of course…

Once I began giving her simple chores to do, she seemed to relax more, let her guard down. Now and then, with a little arm twisting, I could get some conversation out of the girl. I kept her mainly in the kitchens so I could keep an eye on her and make sure she didn't draw too much attention to herself. Servants were meant to be silent and invisible. This was a fact I reminded her of often, though as quiet and solemn as she was, I figured I had no reason to worry.

That small misjudgment of character was a mistake on my part, a mistake that unraveled peculiar and wondrous events that should never have taken place.

Aliya hadn't even been here a full week, when I decided to trust her with small chores outside the kitchens. I had asked her to carry up some more scented oils to the pharaoh's daughter and her handmaids for their bath.

Besides a son, Pharaoh also had a daughter. She was only a year younger than Arik, but she acted as though she were more superior; the gods' gift to mankind.

It was true that Princess Natifa was beautiful, clever, graceful and charming…like a snake. She had a cold heart, and a cruel disposition. It was no secret that she desired to be queen of all Egypt, nor that she held any kind of love for her brother. Thankfully, Egypt's future had no place of honor for her, providing nothing happened to the prince or to Aliya.

Once I made sure everything was organized and accounted for in Aliya's bucket of bathing oils, I sent her on her way, reminding her to remain silent and well out of the way of anyone who might be roaming the halls. I didn't expect her to run into anyone, let alone…

**Arik**

I was in a foul mood. My father continued to expose me to public affairs, saying how good it was for me and would help build my social skills. I put up with him for Mother's sake and no other reason. I despised my sister, and had no desire to be king. So lost I was in my tumultuous thoughts that when I turned a corner, I stopped short at the sight of a small girl carrying a bucket that seemed slightly too heavy for her. She was facing away from me, studying the walls of various pictures and writings of ancient family history.

I leaned against the wall studying her. Something about the girl seemed familiar, though I was certain I'd never met her before. Curiosity winning me over, I decided to break the silence.

"A lot of that scribbling has no truth to it whatsoever. So you'd be wasting your time reading those. If you can even read, that is." I snickered.

Startled, she whirled around and accidentally dropped her load.

"Oh!" her hands covered her mouth. "I-I'm so sorry…Your Highness. I didn't see you there."

The smirk slowly left my face as my memory fully returned. I recognized the little girl from the previous week, who had stared at me so intently, as my parents and I descended the stairs into the city. I could never forget eyes like hers. They weren't the normal color of an Egyptian, yet I'd never seen any slave with eyes that color either. Their honey goldness reminded me of a dog or some wild animal.

I noticed she even resembled a wild animal as she eyed me warily, bending down to retrieve her wares.

"I've seen you before, outside the palace." She nodded.

"It's strange… they don't usually bring slave children to work in the palace."

Her eyes darted up to meet mine. For a brief moment I thought I caught a flash of resentment in those golden brown eyes.

"I'm not—I mean, I—I just started here today. I—"

"Save your breath."

She bit her lip and looked down.

"Where are you headed?"

"If it pleases you to know, I was on my way to Her Royal Highness's chamber."

Although she addressed me with well-chosen words, I could taste each drop of bitterness behind them.

"And why would you be going there?"

"The princess requires these scented oils for her bath."

I grunted. _'Of course.'_

"Well then, allow me to escort you." I reached out in offering to take her bucket, but she shrank back.

"Thank you, Your Highness but I think I can manage to get up there by myself."

She held her chin high in the air and held the bucket closer to her chest as she turned to walk up the stairs. Rather than angered by her decline, I found myself amused by the courage she tried to portray.

"Do you know what happens to people who refuse the wishes of royalty? They're thrown into prison, here, in this very palace and are chained to the walls where the priests pull your brains out through your nostrils."

I leaned over her and continued to lean lower with each gruesome detail. I took satisfaction in watching her eyes grow big, before she regained her composure.

"That's not true."

"Are you calling me a liar?"

"No! Anyway, you didn't wish anything of me, you _offered_ and the law doesn't say anything about being punished for saying no to offers."

I paused a moment, amused. "What is your name?"

"Aliya."

"You are very stubborn, Aliya. Did anyone ever tell you that?"

"Quite often. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm sure Your Highness has better things to do than chase after slave girls."

She tried to brush me off, but I blocked her path.

"Alright. I **WISH** to escort you to my dear sister's chambers. And there'll not be another word against it."

She shot me a look of pure venom for being outwitted.

"As you wish, Your Highness."

As we walked up the stairs, I studied her some more. She tried her best not to look at me or more specifically, at my mask, but I caught her out the corner of my eye studying me as indiscreetly as she could.

"You know, I have several others." She gave me a quizzical expression.

"My mask." I gestured towards it. "Usually it's one of the first things I'm asked about when meeting someone new. But so far you haven't said a word about it. In fact, you've been as careful not to look at it as not to mention it."

"I didn't think it was my place to ask such things."

"Well, I give you full permission."

"The day I saw you, you wore a hood."

"Yes, I usually wear a hood when I go out among the public. It saves from a lot of questions about the mask."

"But wouldn't the hood raise just as many questions?"

I found myself intrigued with this young slave. She was smart, both in mind and tongue.

"Perhaps, but the hood weaves many more stories and leaves much up to the imagination. Plus, it keeps the sun off my face."

At this, I caught a bit of a smile but it was gone before I could save it to memory.

I could hear muffled laughter behind the door of my sister's room as we approached it. At that moment I wanted to run, but my conscience held a small amount of pity for the poor girl, who had no idea of what she was about to face. Natifa always took pleasure in teasing and humiliating new slaves, especially children. I knew she'd succeed in making Aliya feel inferior and for some odd reason; I couldn't bear the thought of not being there to witness the young girl's reaction.

She timidly knocked and a handmaid let her in. Then she noticed me standing there as well, so she announced my presence to Natifa and all who flocked about her as loud as she possibly could.

When she did, Aliya whipped around to give me an eyeful of questioning and annoyance. It was clear she didn't expect me to follow her in when she hoped to remain as invisible and unnoticed as possible. Natifa, who'd been lounging on a feathered sofa, rose to greet me with that unnatural sadistic smile that always seemed plastered on her face.

"Why, my dear brother, what a surprise." She held out her arms as if to welcome me into an embrace, in which we both knew, I had no intention of returning. She shrugged it off.

"And what brings you here on the day of my bath, no less?"

Since when do you ever stop bathing? I fear the Nile is running dry."

She then gave that forced, girlish laugh which made my skin crawl, but I didn't draw her attention to it.

"You never fail to delight me with your priceless humor, Arik."

It was then she noticed the slave girl, who was trying to hand off her load to one of the other servant girls as quietly as she could. That wicked grin spread slowly across her face again.

"You, slave girl! You're new, aren't you my dear?"

"Y-yes." She answered shyly.

Natifa cocked a perfectly arched eyebrow.

Noticing the gesture, Aliya quickly added, "I mean, yes, _Your Highness."_

"What is your name?"

"Aliya, Your Highness."

"Nessa, give those vials back to our little Aliya, here. I want _her_ to fix my bath."

Aliya began to protest.

"But-but I--."

"You do know how to fix a bath, don't you? Or at least know how to take one?" Natifa pretended to wrinkle her nose in disgust while her other pit vipers laughed along.

"Is that really necessary?" I sighed in annoyance.

"Well, look at you. The Prince of Egypt sticking up for slaves, now."

I looked away from her intense stare as she glided towards me. This girl meant nothing to me, why couldn't I keep my mouth shut?

"She must be someone very special to have the prince as a bodyguard."

"Watch your words, Natifa. It's no secret the Hebrew slaves are against us and believe to be treated poorly. Why should this one be any different?"

She smiled at the betrayed look on Aliya's face.

"Then leave my rooms, Arik. I wish to have privacy now."

Inclining my head towards her in a respectful bow, I didn't even cast a last glance at the slave girl as I made my way out. In front of my sister, she didn't act like the stubborn, sharp-tongued little wonder I first thought her to be. Although Natifa would at first, slowly draw her in with sweet poisonous words, I knew she would not be kind.

And upon leaving a harmless, naive child in there with her, I realized…neither was I.


	8. Chapter 7

**Arik**

I watched as she trudged out of Natifa's chamber hours later. Her skirt was damp, hair tousled, and there were bruises on her knees. I could see from my hiding spot that there were tearstains on her cheeks. I felt a growing pity inside for the girl and an ever-growing disgust for my sister.

I followed her halfway back to the kitchens where most of the servants dwelled this time of day. One of the older ones came out of the kitchen to meet her and shock filled her old weary eyes the moment she saw Aliya.

"Good Lord, child. What happened?"

Hiding behind around the corner, I listened carefully to Aliya's tearful response.

"They-they were so mean to me, Shamira. At first they were nice and said they liked me, but then…I-I don't know what I did wrong."

At this, she started to sob all over again and the old one, Shamira, took her into her arms.

"Come sit down and tell me all about it."

I crept closer as the two females headed into the kitchens, taking great precautions so I would not be noticed. The elder woman sat in a chair with Aliya on her lap.

"Now, calm down and tell me what happened."

"Well, the princess and her handmaids seemed so kind at first. They smiled a lot and fussed over me. They were always laughing and looking at each other, I'm not sure why. I was told by each one to fetch various things about the room for them. I tried to keep up with their commands but they spoke so fast, one after the other until they started to get impatient. I did try, Shamira."

"Of course, dear, I believe you."

"Then Princess Natifa asked me to fill her bath with rose oil. As soon as I leaned over the basin, she shoved me and I fell in."

That explained the bruises on her knees—from hitting the hard solid bottom of the basin.

"When I came up for air, she apologized for bumping into me, saying she'd always been cursed with clumsiness. The other girls were laughing. I climbed out and she ordered them to dry me off. They attacked from every corner with towels. Patting, tugging at me, and smothering me. Finally, I pulled away and Her Highness said I'd dirtied her water so it had to be refilled."

"But I didn't see you come down this way. The Nile runs just behind the palace, I'm sure I would've noticed if you'd come--."

"I was told I couldn't be seen or I'd be in big trouble. By the time I'd filled the bath nearly halfway, she changed her mind and decided not to bathe at all today. I had to scrub and dry the floor where I'd dripped when climbing out of the basin the first time. I still have to go back and empty it out."

At the thought of going back upstairs, she began to cry into the woman's bosom.

"Shh, there, there. You will do no such thing. I'll send up someone else to take care of it." She patted Aliya's head.

"Come, stop your crying. You'll make yourself sick."

"I just wish _he_ hadn't left me all alone in there."

"Who?"

"The prince."

Upon hearing this, the older woman's eyes looked off into the distance, pondering.

"So…you've met Arik, have you? I never would've thought it would happen this soon…"

"What?"

Shaking herself from her thoughts, she smiled down at the little girl on her lap.

"Never mind, Aliya. It wasn't important."

"I'm just so tired. Can't I leave, now?"

"Yes, dear one. Go wash your face down by the pond and then you can go home."

I didn't wait to see them embrace again as I stormed off, marching up the stairs to my sister's bedroom.

Not even bothering to knock, I walked in, initiating several squeals from her handmaids. Natifa stood with her back to the bathing basin, a devilish smile on her face.

"My, my, _somebody's_ in a foul mood."

"What right did you have to treat a little girl so cruelly?"

"Ah, so she told you about her little accident, did she?"

"She didn't have to tell me anything."

"You're right; her scrawny, pathetic appearance would make up for words."

"You leave her alone; she's just a child, Natifa."

"And since when have you ever had a soft spot for children, Arik, let alone slave children at that?" 

This was something I couldn't answer without sounding foolish, and I made it a point to _never_ sound foolish in front of Natifa.

"My dear brother, you needn't be so flustered. You need to relax, _get out in public more often._ Perhaps I can help."

"Yes, I believe you can." And I pushed her into the bath.

She came up spitting water and glaring at me with the pure hatred she'd always harbored against me all our lives.

"Thank you, Natifa. That felt utterly…relieving." And with that said, I strode out of the room.

"Curse you, Arik! I'll get you back, you wait!"

I brushed off her screeching threats as I bounded down the stairs towards the servant's exit, hoping I hadn't missed Aliya.


	9. Chapter 8

**Arik**

I spotted the little slave girl sitting on the bank of the Nile, just at the bottom of the stairs of the servant's entrance. Strands of her hair were dripping with water from washing her face. She didn't notice me at first and I took that opportunity to watch her for a moment. She seemed so mature for her age. Of course, most slave children didn't have much choice, here in Egypt.

"Natifa relishes in making other people's lives miserable. Don't let it get to you."

"Oh! I didn't hear you; you're so quiet."

"Works to my advantage, most of the time." I came to sit down, taking care not to sit too close to her.

We sat in silence for a few moments, neither of us really knowing what to say.

"So…you heard what happened?" She asked, timidly. I nodded.

I knew what she was thinking. _'Why didn't you do something to stop it?"_ I wondered that, myself. All I could do was offer a weak explanation.

"I'm the Prince of Egypt. And as such, I can't interfere with the treatment of the slaves; I can't stand up for them. It's just not done."

"I understand."

"No, you don't. You just think you do. You're too young to understand it now."

She glanced down at her hands and smirked.

"You can imagine how often I hear that everyday…too young. But I don't have to be young or old to understand what is "done" or "not done," whether you're sovereign or slave."

She got up to leave and looked me straight in the eye.

"You do what you think is right."

I sat staring into the water, pondering what she'd said. It was quite unusual that a little Hebrew girl, no older than eight, appeared to be so…educated.

"If it's any consolation, I did push her into the bath." I didn't look at Aliya, but instead smiled down at the water, catching her out of the corner of my eye as her hand flew to her mouth to stifle her giggles. Then she tried to act serious.

"Well, as funny as that sounds, you probably shouldn't push anymore people into basins of water because of me."

"And why not?"

"Because, _Prince_ Arik," she walked away smiling, "It's just not done."


	10. Chapter 9

**Yocheved**

Time passed so quickly, and for awhile, it escaped my notice how rapidly my children were growing. Aliya was now ten years old. Over time, she'd become more accustomed to our lifestyle, and worked diligently as if she'd been doing it all her life.

I did happen to notice how she came to bond with Miriam. It was a different story with Aaron. They were both so wary of each other, although they would talk and occasionally sit by each other, they couldn't have been more different.

In the time that she had been here, Aliya had caught no more than a glimpse of her former family. It was when we were at the market one day, that we happened to encounter Jabari, Raziya, Jada, and Paki. My thoughts flew immediately to Aliya. On that day, two years ago, Jada had explained to me all that had happened between Aliya and Paki. It tore me up inside to think that her and the boy she'd regarded as a brother for so long should depart in such a way.

As we passed by, I put my hand on Aliya's shoulder while nodding slightly towards Jabari. He and his wife acknowledged me and continued on their way. I noticed Aliya glance timidly at the handsome fifteen-year-old Paki, who met her eyes for a brief instant before staring straight ahead. I could tell his cold demeanor drove into Aliya like sharp knives. Sensing the tears about to issue forth, I gently guided her out of the market.

From that day on, I would catch glimpses of Aliya fiddling with a metal bracelet of sorts that she would keep in a small wooden box by her bed. When I'd asked Miriam or Aaron if they knew anything about it, Aaron had told me that it was a gift from her father and wouldn't say anything more than that.

**Shamira**

Out of the corner of my watchful eye, I could see Aliya growing more intelligent and hard-working. She had a rather cheerful disposition and became more compassionate towards others.

Also out of the corner of my eye, I noticed with concern, her growing friendship with Egypt's young prince. When Jada came to the palace to converse and trade materials (as well as secrets) with other servants, I informed her of my worries.

"This surely isn't the best news." She sighed.

"What can we do? She knows we're against them. To her, it seems harmless now, because he's young and has no control over what his father does." I replied.

"I'll talk with her." Jada closed her eyes and sighed again, running her hand over her face. "I'll tell her whatever friendship they may have…she has to end it."

**Arik**

"Come out, Aliya!" I called. I'd been searching for her for the past five minutes.

"This game is getting old."

"Are you saying I'm no fun to play with?"

I walked quietly in the direction I'd heard the small voice come from. For the past couple of years, we had come to know each other better; enjoyed each other's company. I never let Mother, Father, or Natifah know about it, and came to meet her in places that were usually unoccupied save for a few servants.

In the past few months, Aliya had persuaded me into playing games with her. I, never being fond of games, found them to be somewhat amusing when I played with her. Although I must admit, I still didn't care for them.

"Did I ever imply that you were no fun?" I stopped walking, hoping I could catch a sound or movement of her whereabouts.

"I know you're trying to trick me, Arik, but it won't work. I'm too good for you."

I smiled, triumphantly. She was hiding behind one of the great pillars. I could see her shadow on the wall behind her. Just as I was about to jump around and grab her, she squealed and ran. I ran after her, following her laughter down the halls.

**Jada**

I waited for Aliya just outside the kitchens. I suspected she was off with Prince Arik again. I still couldn't figure it out. What possessed her to befriend him? He was a Royal, and she _knew_, she knew very well that…

I was aggravated and impatient. When I heard her racing around the corner I immediately stopped her and grabbed her shoulders, pushing her against the wall, out of sight from any passerby.

"Are you mad? He is part of the royal family! Don't you remember what we've always taught you?"

At first Aliya cowered, her eyes glistening. Then her face scrunched up in anger, and she shrugged out of my grasp.

"I'm not doing anything wrong and neither is he! Arik's not like them, Jada!"

"Listen to yourself! You refer to him without respect, without title, like he was your brother."

"He's my friend!"

"No, Aliya! He's not! That's just it. He's the son of a man who orders us to be beat unmercifully, make us work until we drop dead from the heat; his father killed a generation of children! And his son will be no different."

"You don't know him like I do. He wouldn't—."

"This will stop, Aliya. Whatever's going on between you and the prince, you have to end it."

And then I left her, not knowing what else to say or do. As I walked away, I didn't hear any movement behind me, but I did hear Aliya sniffling. I didn't mean to be so harsh; I didn't want to scare her. But I couldn't afford to let her go on without understanding why this bond between them could never be. We couldn't afford to lose her.


	11. Chapter 10

**A/N: I greatly appreciate the reviews. I see there are a few questions about the last chapter, so I'll clear a few things up. Shamira is the old friend of the mother, Yocheved, who works in the palace. Jada is the head servant of Aliya's foster family (Paki, Raziya, and Jabari).**

**Arik**

To my surprise, I'd lost track of Aliya, and she wouldn't answer when I called. How could she disappear so effortlessly, when I prided myself on my own speed and agility? After another ten minutes of searching, I found her. She was leaning against one of the pillars just outside the entrance near the bathing pool of the Nile, the one my mother usually used.

"Tired, already? I'm disappointed." I jested.

When I stepped closer, I could see the solemn look in her eye as she gazed at the sun retreating below the horizon. It was easy to sense something had happened.

"What's wrong?"

After a moment of pondering what to say, she just shook her head at me and looked down.

"Aliya, you can talk to me. At least, you always could before."

She gave something between a sigh and a cynical smirk.

"Why do you play with me, Arik?" she finally asked.

Since this was not the response I was expecting, it threw me off, and I was momentarily speechless.

"What do you mean?"

"Why do you play with me, talk with me…why are you so nice to me?"

"Because...you're my...friend."

I didn't understand where this was going. Her next response was barely audible, but I heard it all the same.

"But you're not supposed to."

Sighing again, she straightened up.

"Never mind. I've got to go." And she was gone; leaving me behind to ponder her strange behavior and how I was connected to it.

**Miriam**

I had been fixing dinner when Aliya came home that night; I could tell she was in a solemn mood. Deciding it was best not to ask what had caused her gloomy disposition, I asked her if she'd seen Mother on her way home. She shook her head and immediately went into our small corner room, closing the curtain behind her.

Aaron, who had been sitting by the fire, working on a piece of cowhide, came to stand behind me.

"What was that about?"

"I have no idea. I thought it best not to ask."

"She never opens up to us, even though we've tried to be open with her. She has to learn to quit being such a high-and-mighty snob. She's _our_ sister, not _his._"

"Shhh! Aaron, you shame yourself."

"It's been two years."

"She's still very young. Don't judge her so haughtily."

"Then how am I supposed to judge her?"

"As her brother, you shouldn't Now, go look outside to see if Mother's on her way."

**Yocheved**

I noticed through our meager meal, that Aliya was awfully quiet. Of course, she was never one to ramble on, but over the past year, she'd come to have small conversations with us during our meals.

"Is anything the matter, dear?" I asked. It took her a moment to realize I was speaking to her.

"Oh, no. No, I'm fine."

"Are you sure, Aliya? You've been awfully withdrawn this evening. You know you can always talk to us."

"Right," she smirked, "I get that a lot. Supposedly, there's always _someone_ I can talk to."

I didn't understand what she could've meant by that, and I never found out. When I asked her, she just shook her head.

"Never mind. I'm going to bed. Goodnight."


	12. Chapter 11

**Arik**

I lay in my bed, thinking about the little slave girl I'd come to befriend. Yesterday's words rippled through my puzzled mind.

"Because…you're my…friend." Did I actually say "friend"? It never struck me that I'd considered us that close, until yesterday, when I voiced it aloud. I think I surprised myself, more than her.

"But you're not supposed to be." I knew she was right. I was a prince. She was a slave. 2+2 4. According to royal protocol, we're not allowed to mix. But I found myself not caring. Regardless of her station in life, Aliya was full of life, kind, and smart for her age.

Climbing out of bed, and dressing as quickly as possible, I rushed out of my room, anxious to see Aliya.

**Shamira**

After Yocheved came to me that morning, notifying me of her concerns, I decided to keep a closer eye on Aliya. I prepared the bucket of bath oils and scents for Aliya to take to Natifa once she arrived. I expected her along soon. However, I _didn't_ expect to see Prince Arik standing silently behind me; when I turned, I was startled and dropped the bucket with a gasp.

"Oh, goodness. Forgive me, Your Highness. I didn't hear you come in or I wouldn't have—"I cut off my babbling and bowed guiltily before kneeling to pick up the scattered bottles. A couple of them had broken, so I began wiping up the pools of scented liquid with my apron. I accidentally patted my hand against a sharp piece of glass, and drew a harsh intake of breath. To my utter disbelief, the prince knelt before me, and took my hand in his.

The blood began seeping out, and he examined my hand closely before removing the small, now-scarlet chip of glass.

"Do you have any bandages?" I stared dumbly for a minute before realizing I was staring.

"Bandages, woman! Do you have any?" he repeated, more irritably.

Finally, I nodded and made to get up, but he stopped me.

"No, I'll get them. Just tell me where they are."

I pointed to a shabby basket in the corner, near the fire pit, where most of the remedies and medical supplies were kept. As he made his way to the basket, I thought to make myself useful and began picking up the rest of the broken glass.

"Don't. You'll just make the wound worse. I'll clean it up."

My eyes darted up to meet the ones peering through the mask. He wore a full face mask today; one that revealed only his eyes, and nothing else. One half of the mask was gold, the other half consisted of a distorted purple pattern that reminded me of waves or ripples in the Nile on a clear day.

"Oh no, sir! You mustn't do that; it's my job!"

"I'm the Prince, and I'll do what I want, and right now, what I want is to see that hand."

I timidly put out my hand, which he gently took and began cleaning thoroughly. Those few moments held an awkward silence, to say the least. It was a rare occasion that servants in my position would associate with royalty. What did one say? Fortunately, I didn't have to say anything, for he was the one to start the conversation.

"Where's Aliya this morning?"

For a brief moment, I was at a loss for words. He was looking for Aliya. I wondered if she had spoken to him yesterday, told him that their attempt at friendship was futile.

"She's not here, yet, Your Highness…But I expect her along any minute." I added.

Why did I tell him that? It was best to keep these two apart, so why would I give him any reason to stay? I looked down at my hand to see him carefully wrapping the bandage around the cut.

"Is it too tight?" he asked.

"No…no, it's just fine, my lord. Thank you."

He stood rigidly, and held no distinguishable emotion in his voice.

"Don't mention it. You, slave!" he called to a servant just entering the kitchen with a tray of half-eaten food.

"Put down that load, and come help clean up this mess."

The young girl, only about three years older than Aliya, quickly set down the tray and rushed to bend over and pick up the stray bottles that had fallen away from the bucket.

"When Aliya does come, I'd appreciate it if you sent her up to my chambers. I wish to speak with her."

"Oh! But Your Majesty, if you need any---."

"I simply wish to speak to her! That will be all."

His voice rose, and I knew I was the cause of his annoyance. However, his tense figure softened, and he cleared his throat slightly before addressing me again.

"Thank you---,"

"Shamira, my lord."

"Ah…so _you're_ Shamira."

When my eyebrows unconsciously furrowed, I could almost picture a slight smile behind that two-toned mask.

"Aliya's told me much about you."

"Has she, now? Good things, I should hope." I ventured, not entirely sure how I was easing into this everyday conversation, with the Pharaoh's son, no less!

"Well—not _all_ good."

We both turned to see Aliya standing in the doorway. The moment she spotted my bandaged hand, she gasped.

"Shamira, what happened?"

At that point, the prince nodded to me, making sure I caught his gesture about sending Aliya up later. I bowed back.

"I'll be waiting, Shamira. Try not to keep me waiting too long?"

And he left, with no word to Aliya. I turned to see her stare after his retreating back for a moment, but then her gaze shifted back to me and the mess I'd made, most of which had been cleaned up by the older servant girl. Aliya came over to inspect it, but I gently shooed her away.

"Now, now. Don't fret over me. I was just a bit clumsy, that's all."

"What was Arik doing down here?"

I picked up the bucket—now missing three bottles—and set it on the table. She made to grab it, but I put my hand on hers, shaking my head.

"Leave that. I'll have someone else take it up to Natifa. His Highness requests you up in his chambers. Now."

"But why did he--?"

"Hush! That's enough questions out of you, young lady. You don't want to keep him waiting. All I know is that he was very keen on talking to you…alone."

Sighing, Aliya gave in, and made her way to the stairs that would lead up to the royal chambers.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**Arik**

I paced relentlessly across my room, waiting for her. All the while, trying to think exactly what it was I wanted to say to her. I had changed my mask again, selecting something that would reveal my mouth. It was one of my favorites; black, curving down to hide most of my cheeks and jaw-line, with a nose that stretched like a hawk's beak. The eyeholes were large and the top "lids" outlined with silver. On the right side, just below the eye, were three silver, various-sized diamonds.

I thought it to appear less menacing and more approachable, hence why I chose to wear it now. My thoughts were interrupted by a soft knock at the door.

"You may enter."

The door began to open all too slowly for me, and when it did, it was just a crack to allow Aliya's dark head to peek through. I ran up to grab her hand and pull her inside, before swiftly closing the door.

"I'm glad you came."

I had difficulty reading her expression. At first, it seemed she was afraid to be here…afraid of me.

"Wh-what is it you wanted?" She stammered.

"Why is it you're all of a sudden so afraid of me?"

At this, she stood up straight and stuck her chin out, showing an air of prideful arrogance as best as any ten-year-old could.

"I'm not."

I smirked. "I'm sure."

There was a brief pause as I considered what to say next. However, she beat me to it.

"So…is there anything…wrong?"

"Why should there be?"

"Well, you've never actually _sent_ for me, before."

This was true. Aliya had been to my bedchambers before, but only when we were tired of games and spent the rest of the day talking (after she'd finished her chores, of course).

"Yes. Something is wrong."

The worried look on her face caused me to inwardly chuckle, but I regained my serious disposition again.

"There's something going on between you and me. I'm sure you've noticed it." At this she lowered her eyes.

"You asked me yesterday why I was your friend."

"Arik—,"

"Just listen." I snapped. I didn't know how to put into words what I wanted to say, and it made my patience short.

"I'm sorry, but the way you've been acting lately…I just can't understand why."

She glanced down again, biting her lip before speaking.

"Arik, there's something I have to tell you. And it won't be easy to say."

As fate would have it, my sister walked through the door at that precise moment. Surprisingly, she was unaccompanied by any of her handmaidens.

"Brother, dear, have you seen---?" She stopped short upon seeing Aliya and pointed a polished nail at her.

"What is _she_ doing in here?"


	13. Chapter 12

**Arik**

For an agonizingly slow minute, nobody moved. My eyes flickered within this frozen triangle of tribulation. Natifa's scrunched up features bore a look of contempt, as she lowered her silk-clad arm. Aliya had shrunk back, holding her fists close to her chest, looking as though she had just been accused of the crime of the century. Natifa was the first to recover.

"You heard me. I said what is she doing here?"

"Please, Your Highness, I was just—," Aliya started speak, but was harshly interrupted.

"I didn't ask you, you parasite! You have no right to be in here."

"She's here because I asked her to be." I cut in, stonily.

Natifa glanced back and forth between the two of us before her hostile gaze softened. Even though she'd adopted a good-natured look, the venom was still there; there, in that atrociously sly and vexing smile. Sometimes I wanted to rip those lips from her face.

"Oh…I think I see." She began to swagger gracefully toward Aliya as she spoke.

"Dearest brother, I had no idea you would stoop so low in your desperation for…companionship."

I clenched my fists as I began to interpret the meaning behind her words.

"Honestly, Arik, if you'd only just asked I would've been delighted to let you have one of my handmaidens."

She grinned coyly as she gently placed her hands on Aliya's shoulders.

"Wouldn't you rather have someone more experienced, and—sanitary—as well as your own age?"

"Enough, Natifa!"

Poor Aliya. She visibly tensed the moment Natifa touched her, and her frightened eyes glanced from me, to the ground, to the door. I utterly despised my sister more so in that moment than any other time I could think of. To barge into _my_ chambers and degrade me, I was used to; but to humiliate a mere child who was and always would be, of lower class than ourselves, caused my temper to flare.

"Take your hands off her, and get out of my room."

The growing smirk on my sister's face demonstrated that was the sort of response she was waiting for. She was lighting the fuse to set off my explosive temper. She didn't budge.

"Get out!"

"You know what father would say to this."

The provoking grin left her face the moment I screamed at her, and she marched over to me.

"I can't believe even someone like _you_ would risk our family's position and reputation over a _thing_ lowlier and filthier than the ground we walk on. She's dirt! She's vermin--"

That's when I hit her. I wasn't even aware I did it until I heard Aliya gasp. Glancing briefly over at her, she had her scrawny little hands over her mouth, and her eyes were wide with disbelief and fear. Shifting my contemptuous gaze back to my sister, I noticed her reaction mirrored the slave girl's, with the exception of her hand, which was held to her face.

Although she massaged the impacted spot for a moment, once she'd removed her hand from her reddening cheek, an angry handprint was clearly visible. She seemed oddly dumbfounded that I had struck her, though her foul conduct and loathsome approach to me over the years had wanted for nothing less; She had deserved nothing less.

She seemed to realize she'd stopped breathing during that volatile moment, when my hand had connected with her cheekbone. But once she caught her breath again, her pale green eyes narrowed.

"I warned you once before, Arik. Just you wait! I'll get even with you."

"It's why you could never hope to become Queen, Natifa. "Pretty" words are all you promise, but you can never seem to follow through when it comes time to act on them."

With nothing to throw back in my face, she stormed out of my chambers, shooting a daggered glare at Aliya on her way out. After the door slammed shut, Aliya let out a long breath. I was worried that she would now be afraid of me after what I did, so I stood rigidly in place.

"You just…" She left off, not knowing exactly how she should finish the sentence.

"I hit her."

"She's your sister."

"First time for everything."

"I can't believe you did that."

"Do you hate me, then?"

"No." A slight pause.

"She deserved it."

"Perhaps, But you shouldn't stand up for me. I'm not worth it."

Upon hearing this, I released my tense posture, and strode over to her, putting my hands on her shoulders.

"I don't ever want to hear you say that. Promise?"

"Why? I'm n—."

"Promise!"

She glanced down at our feet before raising those golden eyes to meet mine, and allowed a small smile.

"I promise."

Returning a satisfied smile, I took her small hands in my own boney, 13-year-old-boy ones.

"Then in turn, I will make you a promise. I promise to look out for you, and be there when you need me. For you are my truest friend."

It made some unidentifiable feeling swell up inside of me when her face glowed upon hearing my oath of friendship."

"You promise?"

"Promise."

We were both lost in thought until Aliya shuddered in what appeared to be mock fear.

"I thought your sister would melt me into the ground with that glare of hers."

"She has the eyes of a demon cat. Sometimes, I can't stand to look at them."

She looked up to meet my eyes again, touching the outer rim of the eyehole in the mask.

"Not like yours, though. Yours are so dark brown…almost black, sometimes. But they're nicer…safer."

"They're my father's eyes."

"Then I like his eyes, too."

I laughed. "They're hardly "nice" or "safe" when it concerns your kind."

I stopped short once I realized what I'd said. I didn't mean to sound so discriminating, but the horrid truth was always there, whether we chose to remember it or not. And I noticed that gradually, I began to see my father as the enemy. This disturbed me so, because no matter what we disagreed on, he was still my father.

"I'm sorry."

"It's alright." That's how it always ended when our conversations took an awkward turn into this particular subject.

"Anyway, my mother has green eyes. That's where Natifa got them from. But thankfully, she's nothing like her."

I informed, trying to get back on topic. She threw me off guard when two little arms were thrown around my waist in a tight hug. I looked down only to see the top of her wavy, nut-brown hair. The side of her face, squished into my chest.

"She has eyes like a snake. I like yours better. They're warm…like you."


	14. Chapter 13

**Shamira**

My suspicions of Aliya's continuing friendship with the young prince grew day by day. It had been three days since she was summoned to his chambers, and I had not been able to draw a word from her about it since. Perhaps I wouldn't have worried so much if I didn't catch glimpses of the two throughout various parts of the palace. I took my concerns to Jada.

"What should we do? It's clear she's purposely ignoring our warnings."

"Perhaps bringing her to the palace wasn't the best idea, after all."

"This changes everything, Jada. The plan was—,"

"—Plans change! It's something we never would have foreseen. We just have to make adjustments. Don't look at me like that, Shamira. You know we have to."

I heaved a great sigh and closed my eyes, knowing that what Jada said was true. It felt so strange, knowing that I would have to come between Aliya and perhaps the only true friend she really had. That I would be tearing her away from yet another life that was growing familiar to her; that I was becoming her enemy. Glancing over at Jada, I could tell she felt somewhat the same. It would not be an easy day.

**Jada**

Shortly after my meeting with Shamira, I decided it would be best to pay a visit to Yocheved, and tell her our situation. She didn't know anything about the bond between Aliya with Prince Arik, only that she'd encountered him a couple of times; evidence to me that Aliya still wasn't very open with her blood family. Yocheved sat down near a small fire, absorbing the new information.

"Where does this put us?" She raised her tired eyes to mine.

"We have to remove her from the palace environment as soon as possible."

"She will continue to live here."

"I'm not entirely sure if that's possible." I admitted.

"If not here, then where would she go? Surely she couldn't go back to—,"

"—No, it wouldn't be wise to send her back there."

I truly had no idea as to where we would go or what we would do, for that matter. How I wished God would give us some sign. Alas, at the time, we missed it…or just didn't know how to see what was really right in front of us, for there was no other way, no other plan then ours. We were so caught up in our own wishes and desires, that we forgot to listen, forgot to see the possibility of another plan that would've slowly bloomed into a beautiful flowering promise that might've saved mankind. We crushed that flower in our own blind wake.

"I will go and speak with my master and mistress. Be ready to start making preparations if we should indeed have to leave."

**Aaron**

I hated her. Perhaps "hate" was too strong of a word, but at that age, it's the only word you know to describe that burning emotion of anger, hurt, and betrayal. I clutched the curtain that separated our bedroom from the main room in my hands as Jada left, letting her private words with mother sink in. We'd have to move. We'd have to run again, because of _her._

Even though we may have been brother and sister by blood, in my heart and mind she would always be a stranger; an intruder upon our family, taking advantage of all we had to offer. I knew the story. I knew the plans. She was to be the leader, the savior, the _almighty goddess_, for leading our people to freedom. I knew this since she was born, because mother told me. From that horrifying day at the Nile's edge, to the day she'd come back to us, mother would constantly remind us, I don't know, in case we'd forgotten. But I couldn't forget. I couldn't forget the years she spent in luxury and happiness with her adoptive family, while we suffered. I couldn't forget how she'd practically glow when speaking to Miriam and me about her daily activities with Prince Arik. I was sick of her, sick of it all.

In all the time she'd been here, she treated us like the strangers, never opening up to us, never even trying to become part of the family again. I resented her for that, amongst other things, though I tried my best to never let it show. Not in front of mother, who had sacrificed so much already. Aliya didn't care, didn't realize how much her own mother had risked, saving her life. Through all this bitter resentment, Miriam had been my shoulder to lean on, my strength. I was often envious of her unshakeable faith and reasonable nature.

I even wondered why Miriam wasn't the chosen one, instead of Aliya. She was older, she was kind and considerate, and I occasionally had to pull her back from intervening with the Egyptian guards while they inflicted punishment on our fellow man. She cared. Miriam wouldn't be stupid enough to get mixed up with the wrong sort. She wouldn't put her family in danger. I despised Aliya…hated her. But although I was young, I knew she was the key to all that they hoped to achieve. So, I would carry my burden of hate in silence. I would pretend that there was no tension between her and me. I would pretend I supported her as I should. I would pretend that everything was how it should be; according to plan. I wouldn't cause any trouble. No, if anything, it would be _her _that would fall first. If she failed, then I would be there if anyone needed me. Until then, we'd pretend that everything was fine.

_I'm not really into you,_

_But it helps being into someone else_

_rather than myself._

_It keeps my head clear _

_for a moment._

_It gives me something to do_

_for a little while. _

_It's more immediate then doing_

_the things I'd really like to do_

_but don't have the conviction._

_So I'll keep you around for awhile,_

_and we can both waste each other's _

_precious time. _

-Poem "Fogged Clocks" by Eric Syms (how ironic).

**A/N: I know, there's a lot more of Aaron in this chapter. I thought he was feeling a little left out. ******


	15. Chapter 14

Shamira

**Shamira**

It was growing darker. The steady trickle of servants faded as they turned in for the evening. Jada and I sat waiting in the home of Yocheved. Neither of us exchanged many words or tried to stir up conversation as we waited for Aliya. She finally came running breathlessly through the door, and stopped short when she saw us.

"Jada! Shamira!" Her small arms greeted us with a hug. She then noticed our solemn faces.

"What's the matter?"

Jada was the first to speak. "I thought I told you to end it."

Immediately, Aliya's face fell. "What do you mean?"

"Between you and Prince Arik! I told you not to—"

"—No! You don't understand. No matter how much I try to tell you, you'll never understand him and me. None of you!"

Yocheved stood behind her and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. "Listen, Aliya, I know it's not fair. You found a great friend, dear, a _great_ friend. But no matter how great a friend he is now, it won't last. Can't you understand that? In time, it will all change. You'll both grow older, his mother and father will set new expectations for him, and we'll set new expectations for you."

"What expectations?"

"We're leaving, Aliya." I explained. "We're going to a smaller establishment far out in the desert."

"No!" Aliya pulled from her grasp. "You're wrong. We'll always be good friends, no matter what you say. You don't know him, so you can't judge him!"

Little did we know that Aaron had been listening, out of sight, hanging on to every word. He stood off to the side and was finally noticed when the others followed my anxious gaze.

**Yocheved**

His eyes were glittering with pent up anger and tears. His breathing was ragged. I had never seen Aaron so upset in all my life.

"You selfish פִּרְחָח, יֶלֶד רַע (brat). Why can't you ever think of anyone besides yourself?"

Aliya looked about as confused as any of us. We sat in awe as he began advancing toward her.

"It's always about you. Everything that has been done these past ten years has been for you! Our mother risked her life for you. Those wealthy Egyptian pigs took care of you, provided every comfort while Miriam and I were forced to slave away our days at the mercy of cold-hearted killers!"

He lunged at her and the only thing that prevented Aliya from being struck by his hand was the interference of Jada, hauling back his struggling form.

"I'm so sick of you! I wish you'd never come back! I wish you had drowned or been swallowed by crocodiles in that filthy Nile!"

His cries echoed through the small hut as Jada carried him away outside, kicking and screaming. So this was my son. In all this time, it had never occurred to me that he could feel any sort of resentment for his youngest sister. Miriam had always been the rock that held the three of them together. She had shown no indifference to Aliya, and I suppose I had expected Aaron to be following suit.

To see so much anger and hurt welled up inside my son, broke my heart. I was a fool of a mother, and immediately prayed to God that He would forgive my son's words to his sister, and that she would forgive him as well; and that I would be forgiven for being so blind…my family was falling apart.

**Jada**

With one look I could tell that Aaron's words had struck and penetrated his mother's heart. Naturally, Aliya was in tears, bearing Aaron's outburst. I didn't blame her. It seems she lost yet another brother.


End file.
